


Aniversario Especial

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bufanda, Derek es el padre de la manada, Derek es la luna de la vida de Stiles, Derek es un gran yerno, Derek esta algo sensible, Derek y Stiles se aman con toda el alma, Erika es la hija favorita de Stiles, Futura propuesta de matrimonio, Isaac es el hijo favorito de Derek, La manada ama a Derek y Stiles, La manada es su nueva gran familia, Llevan mas de 5 años de relación, M/M, Mencion de M-preg, Mucho amor, Papi S es un gran suegro, Recuerdos, Stiles es el sol y estrellas de Derek, Stiles es la madre de la manada, Stiles esta muy emocionado, Stiles tiene el poder del nogitsune, Un dia como hoy..., love it so much, mi familia murio, mimoshos, nos vimos por primera vez, pero es un brujo de fuego, por lo cual puede llegar a cambiar de forma tambien, si tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado, so much love in the end, un dia doloroso siempre puede tornarse en un dia maravilloso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles esta muy emocionado, porque es un día especial para él y Derek. Ese día en que su corazón latió como un tambor, en el justo momento que el hombre lobo posó sus ojos sobre él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversario Especial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2startotheright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/gifts).



> Finalmente he terminado este fic, Dioses, el universo ha estado conspirando en mi contra, cada vez que estaba por terminarlo, venia la luz y zaas se iba. Por lo cual he tenido que releer mas de cinco veces todo el fic para acomodarlo. Pero estoy feliz por como se ha desarrollado. Divino, me he enamorado por completo escribiéndolo. 
> 
> Gracias a las musas y un capitulo especial de Fairy Tail que me inspiró el inicio. 
> 
> Aprovecho también para dedicarlo a 2startotheright, por todas esas hermosas historias que ha escrito y tanto he amado. Muchas gracias. 
> 
> Ahora sin mas, que disfruten de este nuevo trabajo. Pronto volveré con la actualización de unusual you y un nuevo pic fic que tengo en mente.
> 
> Much love to everybody.

* * *

 

El sonido del agua caliente cayendo vertiginosamente mientras crea vapor, es opacado por los gemidos de placer que un adolescente de ojos acaramelados y piel blanca emite. Los cuales no se deben a la relajante sensación del agua caliente resbalando por su piel, sino a los pensamientos que surcan su mente con un solo protagonista en ellos.

Alimentado por el hecho de que esta restregando su puro y casto cuerpo, con una esponja que tiene la apariencia de Derek Hale. Es como un pequeño peluche pero hecho con materiales para la ducha. Algo que definitivamente había sido mandado a hacer exclusivamente por Stiles para él mismo, pues un instrumento para el baño con la apariencia del hombre lobo no es vendido por ahí así como así.

A pesar de estar disfrutando mucho del trabajo artesanal bajo el agua, debe apresurarse en salir, así que corta la salida de agua por un momento y comienza a enjabonarse. Siguiendo con sus ruidosos gemidos.

"Oh... Derek esta tocando a Stiles por todas partes"- Se retuerce de placer al seguir pasando la esponjosa imagen de Derek por su piel, cubriéndose de jabón mientras es rodeado por el vapor de agua. -"Incluso esta haciendo eso"- Gime al bajar el suave objeto a sus partes intimas, agitando su cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Imaginando que es el propio Derek quien le toca lascivamente. Provocando que sus suaves y redondas nalgas reboten a cada movimiento de cadera y estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Desplazando el esponjoso objeto de arriba a abajo por su entrepierna, luego hacia sus piernas, hasta rodearse a sí mismo y restregar sus glúteos, llevando su piel a un nuevo nivel de blancura. Si saliese todo lleno de jabón como esta a la calle, seguramente lo confundirían por un albino.

Sus propias caricias pronto rinden frutos, soltando un ultimo gemido digno de una ofrenda a la Diosa Afrodita, estremeciéndose por la corriente eléctrica que lo recorre en el momento justo que el placentero orgasmo lo azota, con la imagen en su mente de Derek jadeando sobre su cuerpo luego de haberlo follado como si le fuese la vida en ello. Y tiene que apoyarse un momento de la pared para poder recuperarse, dejando caer el agua de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y deseando pronto tener al moreno encima suyo. De verdad y no en una simple fantasía.

Al calmar su respiración y finalizar de limpiar su piel, sale de la ducha, estirando la toalla a su espalda, misma que tiene impreso en un tamaño bastante notable, una foto de Derek sonriendo y al lado unas palabras _'Derek Hale LOVE'_ con corazoncito incluido.

Y prácticamente todas su toallas tienen los mismos estampados, y no solo son la esponja y las toallas, sino todo lo que tiene en su habitación.

Primero había comenzado como una broma por parte de los chicos de la manada para fastidiar un poquito a Derek, un día que mandaron a hacer un peluche idéntico al hombre lobo y se lo entregaron a Stiles. Justo el día después que Derek le pidió al castaño ser su novio. Desde entonces el hiperactivo chico fue mandando a hacer mas cosas, abarrotando su habitación con toda cantidad de objetos, que van desde un simple afiche de Derek hasta una serie de almohadas con el rostro y nombre de su hombre lobo, junto con muchos corazones.

_The way I feel about you,_   
_It's too much_

Tararea mientras se seca, caminando por su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo iluminado. Desplazándose de un lado a otro juntando las prendas que cubrirán su cuerpo ese día. Las cuales deben ser perfectas, porque es un día especial para él.

También para Derek, aunque seguramente no lo recuerda, con lo despistado que es a veces.

Pues justo es el día en que vio a Derek cuando regresó a Beacon Hills buscando a Laura, esa vez en el bosque donde Stiles se quedo sin aliento una vez mas, sorprendido de verle de nuevo cuando se suponía que estaba lejos luego del incendio. Ese día en que su corazón latió como un tambor, en el justo momento que el hombre lobo posó sus ojos sobre él.

Igual que aun sucede, su corazón tamborileando descontrolado, enviando una onda de shock a su cerebro, que desconecta toda su hiperactividad por unos segundos para darle esa sensación de estar flotando en nubes de azúcar. Pero a pesar de desconectarse su hiperactivo modo de actuar, es otra historia con su sarcasmo y falta de filtro a la hora de hablar, pues se disparan de una manera descontrolada. Posiblemente los nervios de tener a Derek cerca, no, efectivamente por tenerlo cerca. Y ha intentado controlarse, Dios sabe que lo ha intentado, pero gracias a su forma de ser, es que Derek ahora esta con él, porque recuerda claramente como después de una ardua discusión en el loft del mayor, este decidió callarle a besos, finalmente confesando sus sentimientos. Ambos lo hicieron, claro primero Derek al besarle, pero luego él al salir del shock. Y siempre lo recuerda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, justo como en ese momento.

Así que, si, es un día especial.

Por lo cual las botas de caña alta, el jean ajustado, la camisa blanca ceñida, tres botones abiertos como Lydia muy bien le ha enseñado, y la chaqueta roja. Son su mejor opción de vestimenta para el día. Dejándolo bastante complacido cuando su reflejo en el espejo le saluda con una gran sonrisa.

"Con esto definitivamente lo arrastrare a la cama rápidamente. Ademas no puede resistirse a verme con algo rojo encima"- Sonríe malicioso, acomodando mejor la chaqueta, inflando el pecho orgulloso. "Muy bien, hora de irme, Derek"- Dice al inclinarse sobre su cama y darle un beso a un gran peluche con la apariencia del moreno.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Su destino para ese día es el loft de Derek, así que conduce su adorado jeep hasta el lugar, esperando encontrar al hombre lobo junto a los demás. Pero al abrir la puerta no lo ve. Solo están algunos integrantes de la manada, conversando, jugando, entrenando. Pero ni rastro de Derek, y aun sin ser hombre lobo, sabe como detectar si el mayor esta ahí, nueva habilidad adquirida al ser su pareja y tener el poder de un nogitsune corriendo por las venas.

De todas formas, entra, sin perder su radiante sonrisa, desbordando la emoción que siente por cada poro de su piel, aun tarareando una canción muy bajito. Con la determinación de preguntar el paradero de Derek.

"Stiles, te ves muy emocionado"- Le saluda Erika, acercándose a abrazarlo de inmediato.

"Buenos días"- Sonríe Allison, siguiendo a la rubia.

"Erika, Allison. No saben lo emocionado que estoy"- Responde a sus saludos, saltando ligeramente de alegría, sin poder contenerse de contarles sobre ese día.

"¿Que sucede?, supongo debe ser algo bueno para que estés así"- Sonríe la rubia, contagiada por la felicidad del castaño. Y a su lado Allison asiente mientras mas atrás llega Lydia con una cara de sospecha.

"No, es solo que... Hoy es el aniversario del 2213avo día desde que conocí a Derek, o bueno, lo vi luego que regresase de Nueva York. Ustedes saben a que me refiero. "- Finalmente dice, todo sonrojado y acunando su propio rostro entre sus manos. Acción extremadamente adorable que enternece a las chicas.

Pero Lydia no se aguanta de soltar una de las suyas.

"Eso no parece un aniversario especial, Stiles. Si me dijeses que es su aniversario de novios, pero ¿eso?"- Le mira con sorna, jugando con sus cabellos.

Y las chicas esperan una respuesta punzante por parte del castaño, pero esta tan ensimismado en su emoción, que pasa desapercibidas las palabras de Lydia.

"Vaya eso es maravilloso, Stiles. Debería tomar tu idea y tener un día así con Boyd"- Erika también hace caso omiso a las palabras de Lydia y sigue conversando como si nada.

"¿Verdad que si?. Jamas olvidare ese día, y definitivamente tu también deberías tener tu día especial con Boyd"-

"Erika es una persona muy considerada"- Comenta Allison, viendo junto a Lydia como Erika sigue animando a Stiles.

"A mi me parece que solo es tonta, ya veras que termina siguiendo los consejos de Stiles"- Responde un tanto fastidiada, pero a la vez meditando en que tan bueno sería hacer lo mismo que el castaño. Obviamente sin decirle nada a nadie.

"¿Tienes algún plan especial?"- Pregunta bastante interesada la rubia. Sonriendo traviesa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Stiles.

"No del todo, estoy bien con tener un día feliz y normal. Precisamente he venido a buscarlo, pero me parece que no esta ¿no?"- Y la chica le responde al negar con la cabeza -"Tendré que rastrearlo, ya vez. Venia a eso, me vestí bien y todo, para pasar el día juntos y ya te he mencionado lo cariñoso que se pone cada vez que ando con alguna prenda roja"- Menciona señalándose a si mismo con un movimiento muy sexy.

"Eso si puedo decir que te ha quedado bien"- Le halaga Lydia.

"Derek no podrá resistirse"- Agrega Allison, sonriendo de la misma forma que las otras dos. Perversas.

"Deberías vestirte así mas seguido. En especial las botas. ¿Son las que te regale?"- El castaño asiente ante la pregunta de Erika -"Me alegra mucho que las uses, ahora a conquistar el mundo de Derek, bebe"- Termina la frase dándole una palmada en sus nalgas bien marcadas bajo el jean negro. -"Y ya que es un día de aniversario especial, deberías darle algún regalo, ¿no crees?. Aparte del que ya tienes en mente, picaron"- Le sonrie, apretándole las mejillas para hacer un buen énfasis travieso a la palabra.

"Yo pienso que con lo que sea que tiene en mente sera mas que suficiente"- Ríe entre dientes Lydia. Porque las tres saben muy bien que todo ese atuendo encenderá al hombre lobo y en lo que menos se lo esperen, estarán todos fuera del loft, y la pareja muy bien encerrada. Con Stiles gimiendo cual zorro en celo siendo devorado por su lobo perverso. Aunque mas perverso es Stiles, si al caso van, ya que se aprovecha de lo irresistible que es para el hombre lobo, y así hacer que haga lo que quiera.

 _'Luego nos llama a nosotras ninfomanas_ '

Es el pensamiento que cruza las mentes de las tres chicas.

A Stiles lo del regalo le dio una grandiosa idea, que podría finalizar en algo maravilloso. Rápidamente le empieza a contar su idea a las chicas, la cual lo presenta a él llegando con un pastel de chocolate y crema pastelera, decorado con fresas. Entregándoselo a Derek mientras le dice _'Derek, he hecho nuestro pastel de aniversario'_ , el moreno recibiéndolo muy emocionado, tan emocionado que le pide matrimonio y se casan. Y Stiles no puede contener el ' _woohooo yeah'_ de emoción al terminar de contar todo el plan que acaba de idear.

Las chicas para nada se sorprenden, Stiles es un maestro a la hora de hacer un nuevo plan, pero que quiera casarse no es algo que supieran, aunque lo veían venir. Podría decirse que de las tres, Allison es la mas sorprendida por el giro tan repentino que ha dado toda la fantasía de Stiles, al Derek pedirle matrimonio luego de decirle que el pastel esta delicioso.

Entre risas las chicas lo ayudan a pensar en algún buen regalo que pueda darle a Derek, arrastrando en unos pocos minutos al resto de la manada a la labor, trayendo los materiales necesarios para que Stiles teja una bufanda, idea nacida de Isaac, él y su amor por las bufandas. De paso no pierde oportunidad en pedirle a Stiles que le teja una.

Así pasan el rato todos juntos, pendientes de que Derek no llegue de sorpresa y los cache antes de que el castaño termine el regalo, y ayudando con todo lo necesario.

Sorprendidos, no del hecho que Stiles sabe tejer, sino de lo asombrosamente rápido que lo hace y tan bien. _'Tan jodidamente bien'_ , palabras de Isaac cuando la segunda bufanda destinada a él, es terminada.

"Mami, gracias por la bufanda"- Le abraza Isaac, acariciando su rostro contra la mejilla del castaño como si fuese un niño pequeño.

"De nada, hijito. Ahora se un buen niño y aléjate"- Lo empuja, riéndose, ya sin molestarse tanto de que le llame _'mamá, mami o ma'_ , después de un tiempo ya se ha acostumbrado. Además al rubio se le salió sin querer la palabra hace mucho tiempo, no por bromear, sino por el cariño hacia el castaño, quien al estar con Derek y tener su olor, les hace sentir a los de la manada que es como su segundo padre, al lado del hombre lobo, aunque mas como su madre. Porque mientras Derek los exprime con entrenamientos, Stiles les consuela y da consejos acerca de todo lo que necesiten, preocupándose en todo momento por ellos, no es que Derek no se preocupe por sus betas pero ya lo conocen, le es algo difícil expresar sus sentimientos mas allá de gruñidos y cejas arqueadas.

"Me sorprenden tus habilidades domesticas, Stiles. Pero supongo que viene incluido con todo el paquete de ser la mama oca de todos estos monstruos y Erika"- Comenta Lydia sonriente, ganándose gruñidos de molestia por parte de todos los hombres de la manada, mientras Erika asiente en apoyo, ya que no la incluyó. Que sino, la historia seria distinta.

"Muy graciosa. Pero no, no es por eso. Son cosas que aprendí antes de... De que mi madre muriera, ella me enseño muchas cosas"- Y su semblante se torna triste por unos segundos. Haciendo sentir bastante mal a la pelirroja, pero de inmediato el castaño vuelve a sonreír -"¿Creen que le guste?"-

"Claro que si"- Vociferan todos sus hijos e hijas, por así decirlo, e incluyendo en el paquete a Allison y Lydia, que a pesar de no ser mujeres lobo, siguen siendo parte importante de la manada.

Stiles amplia aún mas su sonrisa al ver las caras de alegría de los demás, sintiéndose afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos, que puede considerar como su familia.

* * *

 

* * *

Luego de pasar casi toda la tarde ayudando a Stiles con el regalo, divirtiéndose realizando uno que otro juego, comiendo hasta reventar todo lo que ordenaron para el almuerzo y preparando, como un bonus por parte de las chicas, una cena especial para él y Derek. Todos los integrantes de la manada se marcharon, dejandole solo en el loft para esperar a Derek.

Y ahí se encuentra, de pie en el centro de la entrada del apartamento, con la mirada fija en la puerta, y los oídos atentos a cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior. Con sus manos ocultando a su espalda, la suave bufanda que tejió con mucho amor.

"Se esta haciendo tarde"- Susurra al desviar un momento su vista hacia el gran ventanal, dándose cuenta que los últimos rayos solares ya han desaparecido. -"¿Le habrá pasado algo?, no, no lo creo, ya hubiese sentido algún malestar. Probablemente esta cazando por el bosque"- Asiente ante su resolución, pues desde que Derek activara su forma de lobo completo, le da por perderse en el bosque a corretear, ya sea solo o con toda la manada, en este caso solo, debido a que todos sus hijos estaban con el castaño. -"A todas estas, que raro es ver a Allison y Scott separados, y Kira e Isaac son tan tiernos, los veo mas juntos entre ellos que con Allison y Scott"- Sigue hablando solo, de alguna forma tiene que distraerse mientras espera.

Y de pronto comienza a imaginarse como sería la situación, Kira e Isaac de novios, besándose sin pudor en alguna esquina del loft, con una dulzura que solo puede ser superada por él mismo y Derek. Luego se imagina a Scott de nuevo con Allison, su mejor amigo aprovechándose de las cosquillas de la cazadora, mientras esta se retuerce de ¿risa? o ¿placer?, posiblemente un orgasmo. De inmediato sacude la cabeza, quitándose las imagen de la mente, bastante tiene con tener que aguantarlos en persona para andar imaginadoselos. Entonces otra imagen azota su pobre mente atormentada, una que no ve llegar; Lydia, Jackson y Aiden montandoselo en las escaleras del loft, y Stiles grita desesperado.

"Por todos los Dioses, Derek llega rápido o enloqueceré"- Suplica, pues su mente es el demonio en persona y en vez de darle imágenes de Derek, anda fastidiándolo con las incestuosidades de sus adorados hijos e hijas. Bueno en realidad no se les puede llamar incestuosos, al no ser hermanos y hermanas de sangre, pero igual se entiende la situación. Stiles; como madre de toda la manada, por así decirlo, no concibe tener que verlos en esas cosas, así como todos ellos hacen muecas cuando él y Derek se ponen cariñosos frente a ellos.

Es entonces, al estar tan distraído intentando sacarse el mal sabor de esas imágenes, que la puerta del loft se abre. El ruido de inmediato llama su atención, y sus ojos se iluminan al ver a Derek, finalmente. Esta cubierto por hojas secas, algo sucio y la ropa un tanto rasgada, lo cual confirma la suposición de Stiles de que estaba de cacería.

"Derek, finalmente llegas. Me has tenido esperando un buen rato"- Sonríe, comenzando a sentirse algo nervioso, cosa que ya no debería pasar con el tiempo que llevan juntos, pero no puede evitarlo, Derek le mueve todo su mundo solo con estar frente a él.

Por su parte, el moreno apenas atina a arquear una ceja y fruncir el entrecejo, pues no recuerda que tuviesen algún plan para ese día. Y a Stiles se le encoge un poquito el corazón, pero se le pasa de inmediato, al decirse a si mismo que seguro es porque no le ha ido bien en la cacería.

Así que hablando algo entrecortado, nervioso y sin pensarlo mas, se acerca a él.

"He tejido esto lo mas rápido que pude, así que no esta perfecta pero espero te guste"- Termina de hablar extendiendo la bufanda hacia el hombre lobo. Mismo que ve la prenda muy poco interesado, siguiendo su camino hacia el interior del loft sin prestar mayor atención. -"Es una bufanda tejida"- Continua hablando, girándose aún con la prenda en sus manos extendidas, esperando que Derek la tome.

"Estas muy guapo, Stiles"- Finalmente dice, dejando caer su chaqueta sobre la mesa, y aún estando de espalda, el castaño puede notar la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Derek.

"Oh por favor es una bufanda tejida, Derek"- Grita fingiendo un quejido, llegando de un salto a abrazarse de la espalda de su novio, riendo bajito.

"No la necesito"- Se sacude, tratando de aguantar la risa que le provoca Stiles al ponerse tan infantil y a la vez tan tierno.

"Por favor, mírala, es linda"- Agita la prenda frente a sus ojos, aún sujetándose con fuerza al sobrenatural cuerpo de Derek. Ahora casi lloriqueando, y con un puchero en sus labios, pues se esforzó mucho en hacerle el regalo, en vestirse, en todo, y apenas le dice que esta guapo, sin mucho interés. Eso duele.

"Ni lo pienses, Stiles. Me vería como Isaac, eso jamas"- Gruñe, sacándoselo de encima con un ágil movimiento, para sentarlo sobre la mesa. Detallandolo un poco mejor, lamiéndose los labios al notar la prenda roja y la tierna piel descubierta bajo la camisa blanca. Logrando que el castaño se estremezca al tener la intensa mirada de su fogoso novio escudriñándolo. Con lo mucho que le encanta cuando Derek se lo come con la mirada.

Traga fuerte, evitando un jadeo que lucha por salir y sonrojado se propone seguir hablando.

"Por favor, úsala. El clima pronto se hará mas frío."- Continua su intento de entregar el regalo. Con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, pues Derek ahora tiene las manos puesta en sus muslos, y le acaricia con mucha delicadeza.

Y ahora si se le escapa un gemido.

"Soy un hombre lobo, Stiles. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?, el clima frío no me molesta"- Arquea una ceja incrédulo, sonriendo victorioso al escuchar el placentero sonido emitido por su castaño. Acercando su rostro al blanco cuello para olfatearlo, calmando un poco el aumento descontrolado de los latidos del chico, mientras se pierde en la dulzura de su aroma. Moviendo sus manos de los muslos a la cintura, acercándole mas hacia él, pues le ha necesitado tanto, lo ha extrañado tanto durante todo el día. Todo lo que quiere es quedarse con él así, por un buen rato, olvidándose del mundo. Olvidándose del doloroso recuerdo que trae ese día.

"Hoy es nuestro aniversario..."- Susurra de repente con la respiración agitada, luego de sentirse un idiota al no recordar el pequeño detalle sobre el frío, y lo estúpido de haber tejido la bufanda. Sobresaltando a Derek. -"Esta bien si no la usas, lo entenderé. Pero por favor, tómala como un regalo de aniversario"- De nuevo la palabra sobresalta al hombre lobo, creándole un malestar en todo el cuerpo. Y Stiles puede sentir el ligero cambio, cortando las placenteras sensaciones de las manos de Derek en su cintura y su aliento sobre su cuello, cambiando abruptamente el animo del castaño, llevándolo al borde del llanto, pues tal vez y Derek no ve con tanta importancia el día como él. Le duele que toda su emoción y amor no sean bien recibidos.

"¿Aniversario?"-

La emoción regresa al cuerpo del castaño, al escuchar el interés por parte de Derek, y se da un golpe internamente por llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

_'Solo se trata de que no lo recuerda. Era de esperarse'_

"Así es. Es el aniversario del 2213avo día, desde que nos vimos aquella vez en el bosque."- Menciona sonriente, estirando sus manos para enredarlas en el cuello del moreno -"La fecha no importa mucho, si hoy te sientes feliz es lo importante"- Oculta su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Derek, respirando su aroma para luego darle un beso justo donde la franela esta rasgada, dejando su piel al descubierto.

"Nunca escuché sobre un aniversario tan raro"- Menciona después de unos segundos, serio y frío. Sorprendiendo al castaño cuando con mucha delicadeza aparta sus brazos de su cuello y se aleja. -"Lo siento. Nos vemos luego"- Es todo lo que le escucha decir antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose como señal para que el castaño se empiece a comer la cabeza, sentado sobre la mesa, con la chaqueta de Derek a su lado, unas velas encendidas detrás de él junto con la cena oculta y la bufanda tirada en el piso. Intentando entender el cambio de humor tan repentino en Derek, tratando de descifrar que ha hecho mal.

* * *

 

* * *

  
Unas pocas horas mas tarde, Erika regresa al edificio, debido a que los demás la envían a buscar unas cosas, necesarias para su pequeña fiesta en casa de Lydia, cuando ve el jeep estacionado cerca del edificio, y esta por llamar a Boyd para saber si es cierto que ya Stiles y Derek no están en el loft, cuando los sollozos del castaño llegan a sus oídos.

"¿Stiles?"- Le llama, tocando suavemente la ventana. -"Hey, ¿que sucede?"- Pregunta cuando el chico abre la puerta y se baja, arrojándose a sus brazos para seguir sollozando. -"¿Derek no llegó?"- Vuelve a preguntar, acariciando los cabellos del chico.

"¡Erika!"- Exclama en llantos -"Yo... Yo no recordé que hoy..."- Solloza con mas fuerza mientras le cuenta a la rubia como después que Derek se marchase, se encontró con Cora al salir del apartamento, y ella le dijo que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su familia. Que solo le diese un poco de tiempo a Derek para estar a solas. Lo cual lo llevó a llorar como ahora se encuentra -"Me siento tan idiota, hoy es un día triste para él, pero yo estaba tan feliz por el aniversario, sin querer le mencione la palabra y eso seguramente desencadeno que recordara. ¿Ahora que debo hacer?, ¿y si le pierdo por esto?"- Levanta la vista, todo lagrimas sobre su rostro.

"No le perderás. Discúlpame por orillarte a hacer todo lo del regalo y demás, tal vez si solo hubieses hecho lo que pensabas en un principio, esto se podría haber evitado"- Lo estrecha con fuerza, sonriendo para darle ánimos.

"No, es mi culpa por ser tan infantil"-

"No eres infantil. Eres nuestra madre, no puedes decir eso"- Bromea, cambiando un poco el semblante triste de Stiles al robarle una sonrisa -"Además no creo que Derek se moleste tanto por esto, te ama demasiado, no lo dudes"- Stiles asiente, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en el asiento del jeep, mientras la rubia se coloca a su lado. Suspirando al ver lo decaído que aun esta -"Es solo una fecha, Stiles. Un día algunas vidas podrían ir al cielo, pero ese mismo día también hay nuevas vidas. El significado es diferente para cada persona, lo importante es como te sientes y enfrentas el día de _hoy_. ¿No estas de acuerdo?"- Sonríe, mas amplio y brillante. Llamando la atención de Stiles, aún con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos, mezcla entre el dolor por lo que sucedió sumado a lo conmovedor de las palabras de su hija favorita.

"Gracias"- Susurra entre sollozos, comprendiendo las palabras de Erika, para luego volver a abrazarse a ella y dejar fluir sus lagrimas. Mientras la chica le consuela, dejando que se desahogue un rato.

* * *

* * *

 

Desde que saliera del loft, Derek ha estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo dejándose llevar por el viento, por el eco lejano de un doloroso recuerdo. Sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Stiles como lo hizo, pero al escuchar la palabra aniversario, sintió un balde de agua fría bañarlo, arrastrando todo su entusiasmo, sus ganas de arrancarle la ropa a su novio y devorarlo sobre la mesa, sin importarle la comida que había olido al entrar. Porque Stiles lo tiene en sus manos, es suyo y por él hace lo que sea.

Y se siente molesto consigo mismo, por dejar que el aniversario de la muerte de su familia le haya pegado tanto de nuevo, dejando de lado lo mas importante en su vida.

Recordar la sonrisa con que Stiles lo recibió, le hace suspirar risueño y sentir una agradable calidez en su pecho al detener sus pasos.

"Soy tan idiota"- Se dice a si mismo, introduciendo mas sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -"Tan idiota que he venido a parar aquí"- Entonces se da cuenta que esta frente a la vieja y destruida casa, que en su momento llamase hogar, que en su momento albergara a toda su querida familia.

Cerrando los ojos, inhala profundo, buscando entre los aromas, uno en particular, uno que le hace recordar una noche, cuando apenas tendría unos 5 o 6 años. Viéndose a si mismo temblando de frío, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, esperando que su padre volviese de cazar, sin despegar su vista del espeso bosque, intentando escuchar los aullidos de su progenitor. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre le abrazó por la espalda, trasmitiendole la calidez de su cuerpo, reconfontandolo con ese abrazo maternal que tanto extraña en el presente, y con el dulce beso que dejase en su mejilla.

 _"¿Tienes Frío?"-_  Fueron las palabras que se colaron por sus oídos con mucho cariño. Palabras que puede jurar estar escuchando justo ahora, como si tuviese a su madre a su lado _-"Esto te calentara"-_ Fueron las siguientes palabra de Talia en aquel momento, cuando enredó al cuello de su querido hijo, una mullida bufanda, dejando un ultimo beso en sus cabellos antes de sentarse a su lado para esperar a su padre junto con él. _-"Algún día llegará alguien que te hará sentir mucho mas cálido que esa bufanda, mucho mas seguro y fuerte. Así que debes prometerme que cuando le encuentres, le apreciaras y protegerás siempre"-_

En ese entonces los ojos de su madre brillaron llenos de esperanza, justo cuando el pequeño Derek movió sus labios, con sus ojos fijos en los de la mujer, pronunciando un sincero y firme  _-"Lo prometo"-_

Palabras que hicieron sonreír a Talia orgullosa, pues podría morir al siguiente día y lo haría feliz, sabiendo que su hijo cuidaría de la persona que ella sabia llegaría a su vida tarde o temprano. Así que estrechando a Derek junto a ella, ambos volvieron a fijar su vista en el bosque, pendientes de la llegada del hombre de la casa.

Su madre siempre supo quien sería su pareja, no por nada se la pasaba resguardando a su amiga, a la madre de Stiles, cuando aún estaba embarazada. Y ahora él esta decepcionandola al comportarse así, si aún estuviesen vivas las dos, seguro estaría recibiendo un buen sermón de ambas.

Una lagrima recorre su mejilla derecha, y se siente aún mas estúpido que antes.

_'¿Como he podido hacerle eso?. Stiles yo...'_

El pensamiento se corta al abrir sus ojos, dándose cuenta que ha empezado a llover, y con la lluvia un sin fin de nuevos aromas azotan su sentido del olfato, el aroma de su nueva familia, de todos esos adolescentes que le han sacado de sus casillas en mas de una ocasión, pero a los cuales les tiene un inmenso afecto. Pero mas importante, el aroma de ese chico hablador de grandes y brillantes ojos color miel, y sonrisa destellante, de su amado Stiles. El aroma de su _hogar_.

Y corre.

Corre de regreso al loft, para disculparse, para abrazarlo, para decirle que le perdone por ser idiota, para demostrarle todo su amor, para contarle lo que significa ese día, lo que significaba mas bien, porque ahora tiene un nuevo significado, uno mas alegre. Uno donde el aroma del castaño reproduce en su cabeza, ese día que volvió de Nueva York, y le vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese maravilloso día en que todo su ser se estremeció, su lobo aulló, y todos sus sentidos se deleitaron con la hermosa presencia de Stiles, susurrándole _'Es el indicado, recuerdalo siempre. No vuelvas a dejarle ir'_

_'Es mio'._

Con el recuerdo de ese día, de todos los demás en que siempre estuvo pendiente del castaño sin que se diese cuenta y los que han seguido desde que se hiciesen novios. Llega al loft, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, porque esperar el ascensor se le hace una gran perdida de tiempo. Abriendo la puerta casi de una patada. Gritando el nombre de Stiles al entrar, pero encontrando el apartamento vacío. Y debió suponerlo al no ver el jeep aparcado abajo, y mas con la actitud que tuvo con el chico.

"Esta en su casa."- Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Erika, quien aún se encuentra ahí buscando las cosas. -"Así que ve y expresarle todo tu amor a _mamá_ "- Sonríe, apuntándolo con un dedo -"Y no eres idiota, _papá_. Solo un poco malo a la hora de expresar lo que sientes"- Ríe entre dientes con la expresión que pone Derek, al verse descubierto antes de si quiera intentar abrir la boca para echarse la culpa. -"Solo ve, y disfruta junto a él lo que queda de noche. Disfruten de su día especial, disfruta de la alegría que ahora tienes en un día doloroso"-

Derek asiente, acercándose a la mesa para agacharse y recoger la bufanda, colocándosela finalmente. Relajándose con su calidez, con su suavidad y con el aroma de Stiles que aun esta impregnado en la tela. Con el amor vertido en la prenda por su novio y que ahora lo envuelve.

"Ya no es un día doloroso, porque tenerlo a él hace que todo sea maravilloso, _hija_ "- Pronuncia antes de salir del apartamento, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas, sujetando fuertemente la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Mientras a su espalda Erika sonrie con lagrimas en sus ojos, feliz del profundo amor que se tienen sus _padres_.

* * *

  

* * *

 

"¿Sucedió algo?, ¿por qué no estas con Derek?"- Pregunta John, asomándose por la puerta al ver el jeep de su hijo estacionado en la entrada. Encontrándolo sentando en el alfeizar de su ventana, abrazando sus piernas, con su rostro apoyado en sus rodillas y un semblante para nada acorde con su brillo alegre.

"Él quería estar solo y yo me he regresado a casa, ya sabes como es, todo un lobo solitario."- Aparta su mirada un momento de la ventana para ver a su padre, y fingir una sonrisa, que por supuesto John no se cree, no tiene el destello de amor que siempre resalta cuando habla del hombre lobo.

"Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo, hijo."- Lentamente va abriendo mas la puerta, y se esta debatiendo entre si encender la luz o seguir adelante, cuando Stiles vuelve a hablar.

"Tranquilo, papá. No es nada, ve a dormir debes estar cansado. La cena esta en el horno, te comes todas las verduras eh, sabre si las tiras a la basura"- Le señala con un dedo, esta vez sonriendo un poco mas animado.

"Es difícil que no te des cuenta, tendré que cambiar mi estrategia para hacerlas desaparecer"- Bromea. Acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo -"Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, se que pronto se solucionara y no lo ha hecho con mala intención. Tengo un excelente yerno, ya veras que pronto toca a tu ventana"- Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del mayor, al notar una figura conocida subiendo por el techo.

Stiles asiente, y su padre sale de la habitación, dejándolo de nuevo en la oscuridad de esas cuatro paredes, iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la calle que se cuela por la ventana. A la cual redirige su mirada, suspirando y perdiéndose en el ruido de la lluvia al chocar contra toda superficie solida. Coloca sobre el cristal sus dedos para sentir la frialdad de su superficie, observando como las gotas de agua se deslizan una y otra vez, llegando hasta a imaginarse el rostro de Derek dibujándose por las gotas de agua que corren por el vidrio. Rostro que se hace cada vez mas real, como si estuviese del lado de afuera observándole, tocando la ventana para que le abra, y así...

_'OMG'_

Se sobresalta al darse cuenta que no son imaginaciones suyas, y el hombre lobo esta tocando para que le deje entrar.

"¿Que haces aquí?"- Pregunta cuando el moreno ya esta dentro, pero no le da tiempo a que responda. Va al baño y busca una toalla. Al regresar ya Derek se ha quitado la ropa mojada, así que le extiende la toalla para que se seque. -"Pensé que querías... ¿Estas usando la bufanda?"- Se sorprende al notar el trozo de tela -milagrosamente seco- enredado al cuello de su novio. Y una sensación de alegría lo embarga, no solo por el hecho de que Derek este usando la bufanda sino porque un sonrojo se apodera del rostro moreno cuando le hace la pregunta. Lo cual le hace ver tan... -"Adorable. No puedo creer que estés usando la bufanda, me alegra mucho"- Sonríe, bajando la mirada un tanto tímido, sin saber que decir, como pocas veces le pasa. -"Siento mucho..."-

"No lo digas, el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo."- Le mira avergonzado por el comportamiento que tuvo, y se acerca para abrazar al castaño, ahora que esta seco, solo con un boxer y la bufanda cubriendo su cuerpo. -"El recuerdo de mi familia me azotó sin compasión y no pude controlar la dolorosa sensación de ya no tenerles, de no poder compartir con mi madre, con mi padre, con mi hermana, lo feliz que estoy contigo, lo dichoso que me siento de tenerte. Era un día doloroso, pero ahora se que no tiene porque serlo, porque tu estas a mi lado y haces que cada día sea especial. Discúlpame por ser tan..."- Derek no puede contener mas las lagrimas pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual no sigue hablando.

El motivo son los labios del castaño, que se apoderan de los suyos, un suave y dulce roce que le da a entender que no hay nada de que disculpar, que sabe muy bien como se siente y le ama aún mas que antes. Pues todo lo que le ha dicho le encanta, y de por si ya es toda una hazaña que el moreno haya dicho mas de dos palabras, sin gruñir o arquear las cejas. Así que si, Stiles esta mas que feliz.

"No eres un imbécil, no tienes que estar disculpándote"- Finalmente le dice al romper el suave beso, acunando el rostro del moreno para acariciarle con sus dedos, mientras limpia las lagrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

"Iba a decir insensible, pero también cuenta ¿no?"- Bromea, con una gran sonrisa desvaneciendo toda lagrima de su rostro. Misma que se contagia al níveo rostro del chico frente suyo, junto con una risita, porque Derek bromista y sonriente es lo mejor que puede haber. Es como un cometa, pasa cada cientos de años pero cuando lo hace es maravilloso.

Aunque con Stiles ese cometa pasa con mucha frecuencia. Como una lluvia de estrellas que ilumina todo su mundo.

"Feliz aniversario"- Y su voz tiene cierto tono de pregunta.

"Feliz aniversario, mi sol y estrellas"- Lo estrecha mas y hunde sus dedos en las costillas del castaño, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Eso es tan cursi, Derek."- Dice entre risas, y casi puede escuchar a su padre reír en la planta de abajo. Porque como siempre, el castaño no es para nada silencioso y su padre no podrá ser hombre lobo, pero tiene un odio tan afinado como los susodichos.

"No vengas con eso, se que te ha gustado, los latidos de tu corazón te delatan, _mi sol y estrellas_ "- Sonríe pícaro, pronunciando las palabras con mas lentitud.

Avanzando lentamente hacia la cama, no deja de hacerle cosquillas a Stiles. Con sus cuerpos tan juntos que se le hace imposible controlar el animal en su entrepierna, rozándose contra el pantalón de pijama de su chico, notando su dureza también. Ademas del estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo y el salto en los latidos de su corazón, cuando vuelve a llamarle de esa forma. Y eso, sumado a la intensidad de la fragancia natural que desprende el castaño, encienden a Derek, impulsándolo a besar el blanco cuello, dejando esos puntos rojos que tanto le gusta hacerle. Esos que lo marcan como suyo. Presionando los puntos exactos que activan la sensibilidad en la piel del castaño, volviéndolo gelatina entre sus brazos mientras suelta esas risitas orgasmicas que son como música para los oídos del hombre lobo.

"Bien, si que me ha gustado. Sabes muy bien que todo lo que haces y dices me encanta, _luna de mi vida_ "- Al decir las palabras ambos caen a la cama, riendo como pocas veces, alto y sin contenerse. Dejando que el eco de sus voces risueñas y contentas, se esparza por toda la casa, como clara señal de que no hay nada que mitigue su felicidad y mucho menos los mantenga separados por demasiado tiempo.

Les es completamente imposible estar separados, ambos sienten que les falta lo mas importante y preciado de sus vidas cuando se separan. En otras ocasiones han tenido discusiones y en menos de dos segundos están de nuevo juntos, en los brazos del otro, justo como ahora, sintiendo la calidez y el amor que emana de sus cuerpos, y los llena de vida.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ambos estén completamente desnudos, cubiertos por el mullido edredón de la cama, con todos los peluches y almohadas regados por el piso, mientras el cuerpo del hombre lobo se mueve agilmente sobre el castaño, besando cada centímetro de piel blanca con suma delicadeza, respirando a cada movimiento la dulce fragancia, erizando la piel de su adorado novio, mientras lentamente le acaricia con amor, deleitándose con la regocijante sensación que le provoca el suave y níveo cuerpo.

Tan excitado como ya esta, el castaño no para de gemir, intentando -en vano- no ser tan ruidoso, pues su padre esta en casa, seguramente al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando en su habitación, y tal vez debería avisarle a Derek, posiblemente se le pasara por alto a sus sentidos lobunos que su querido suegro esta en casa, pero lo sepa o no, no le importa, su padre puede soportar una noche ruidosa, no es como si fuese la primera vez, además que lo puede usar como buen castigo por estar escapándose con Derek a comer comida chatarra sin su permiso.

Una corta risa escapa de sus labios ante el pensamiento, quien diría que su padre terminaría queriendo tanto a Derek, y viceversa. Son suegro y yerno con todas las de la ley, cómplices de fechorías. Y por fechorías se refiere a todas esas salidas a escondidas en las que se pierden a comer pizza hasta reventar, cazar en noches sin luna, pescar una que otra tarde, sentarse a ver juegos de baseball por horas, atrapar uno que otro criminal, donde Derek termina haciendo de policía bueno y el Sheriff e policía malo, solo por diversión. Y Stiles adora que sea así, que tengan una buena relación suegro-yerno.

Pero mas adora lo que justo ahora hace Derek con su cuerpo, estremeciendole de mil y una maneras, logrando que se vuelva contorsionista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con lo mucho que llega a arquear su espalda cada vez que las grandes y ásperas manos del moreno acarician alguno de sus puntos sensibles, o sus dientes -mitad lobunos, mitad humanos- perforan ligeramente su piel, mientras succiona para colorear su piel blanca con motas rojizas. Toda una obra de arte, pues Derek hace un camino perfecto de su hombro a su ombligo. Mientras Stiles atina apenas a mantener sus piernas abiertas pero moviendolas sin control, su cadera contoneando cual serpiente y sus manos acariciando la espalda y el cabello de Derek.

El hombre lobo lo sigue enloqueciendo por un par de minutos mas, hasta que no aguanta mas y en un momento de distracción, en el cual el pene del moreno queda justo entre las nalgas del castaño, este lo guía con una mano y mueve su cuerpo hasta que todo el pedazo de carne caliente y grueso entra dentro suyo. Arrancándole un gemido a Derek, un profundo y obsceno gemido como pocas veces le escucha emitir. Sonido que se cuela por los oídos del castaño y dispara todas sus sensaciones, electrificando su cuerpo de una manera sublime, sintiendo al hombre lobo cavar profundo, otorgándole un muy placentero orgasmo, que no se molesta en contener. Bañando tanto su abdomen como el de Derek con su semen.

Un aullido de gusto corona el momento, cuando el intenso aroma del orgasmo de Stiles inunda el olfato del hombre lobo. Aumentando su excitación, embistiendo con fuerza, perforando profundo, rozando cuerpo contra cuerpo, mezclando sus jadeos con los gemidos de Stiles, esparciendo mas el viscoso liquido entre ellos por el roce, al estar casi todo su peso sobre el mas joven. Lo mas juntos que pueden estar, porque no puede ser de otra forma, les gusta estar así, tan pegados para sentirse uno solo, para fusionar sus cuerpos y almas, para enlazar mas y mas su amor cada vez que se entregan sin medida, cada vez que se aman con pasión.

Permanecen por unas cuantas horas mas así, saboreando sus labios beso a beso, respirando sus alientos, embriagándose con sus fragancias, calentando sus cuerpos con cada caricia, con cada roce. Jadeando, gimiendo, gruñendo y aullando, de placer. Tocando el cielo cuando sus cuerpos se estremecen, y Derek vacía sus orgasmos una y otra vez dentro del castaño, y este sobre sus cuerpos. Pronunciando sus nombres sin descanso.

Cayendo rendidos, una vez que el cansancio les pasa factura y el sueño los alcanza. Con Derek abrazado a Stiles como si fuese una almohada, sonriendo contra su pecho, mientras su sol y estrellas, le abraza con brazos y piernas enredados al fornido cuerpo, y su rostro sonriente oculto en los oscuros cabellos. Ambos felices de tener lo que tienen, un verdadero y sincero amor, que no puede ser roto por nada ni nadie.

Duran de esa forma hasta que Stiles se queja, y reclama su almohada personalizada, entiéndase; los pectorales de Derek.

Y así los recibe un nuevo día, con el castaño fuertemente abrazado al hombre lobo, cual coala. Relajados y en paz, sin inmutarse cuando el sheriff pasa por la habitación a decirles que ya se va a trabajar y mucho menos cuando el sol ilumina toda la habitación, debido a que no cerraron las cortinas la noche anterior.

Lo que menos quieren es levantarse, su plan para el día es pasarlo tranquilos en casa, juntos. Pero el plan tiene dos fallos, uno es que deben bañarse, y aún así pueden volver a acostarse, así que pueden resolver ese fallo. El que no pueden resolver es el segundo, que llega a atormentar los oídos de Derek con la melodía chillante del celular de Stiles.

Sin pensarlo, el mayor coge el teléfono y contesta. En un intento -fallido- de que Stiles no despierte, pero sus ojitos acaramelados se abren y apoya su mentón en el pecho del hombre lobo, para dedicarle una sonrisa de buenos días, observándole contestar la llamada.

 _"¿Mamá?"-_ Escucha la voz de Isaac al otro lado de la linea. Derek gruñe, rodando los ojos mientras Stiles ríe _-"¿Papá?"-_

"¿Que quieres Isaac?"- Termina preguntando el moreno, cuando escucha los susurro al otro lado de la linea y el titubeo en la voz del rubio.

 _"Nos alegra que se haya solucionado todo entre ustedes"-_ Derek vuelve a gruñir. _-"¿Te gusto la bufanda?, fue idea mía. De tu hijo favorito"-_ Derek puede escuchar claramente las quejas que emiten los demás cerca de Isaac. Stiles sigue riendo y Derek no puede evitar sonreír _-"Aquí se quejan, ¿puedes creer?, ¿verdad que si soy tu hijo favorito?"-_ La voz del rubio se torna bastante infantil, como si fuese un niño pequeño en busca del cariño de su padre. Y tanto Stiles como Derek pueden imaginarse las caras de indignación por parte de los demás miembros de la manada, pues Isaac en modo infantil llega a ser bastante convincente y manipulador.

Stiles acerca su boca hacia el teléfono para hablar.

"Sabes que si lo eres, Isaac."- Y sigue riendo.

Derek entorna los ojos al escuchar el pequeño grito de victoria por parte del rubio, y el castaño le da su beso de buenos días antes de regresar a su lugar seguro, en el pecho del moreno.

"Eso. ¿Ahora que quieres, _hijito_?"- Una risita acompaña la palabra, e Isaac se queja al otro lado de la linea, seguramente por algún golpe por parte de Jackson. Ambos viven en una constante competencia por ser el hijo favorito. -"Como hayas llamado solo para preguntar eso, los voy a exprimir hasta la muerte con el próximo entrenamiento"- Amenaza cuando el tierno querubín de la manada no contesta. Y Derek esta a punto de gruñir, otra vez, pero Stiles le calma al posar sus labios sobre su pecho, dejando besos que erizan la piel del hombre lobo, arrancándole un ligero jadeo.

 _"Hey, estamos en horario infantil"-_ Se queja Isaac al escuchar el sonido. _-"Y no, estoy llamando porque estamos con resaca y..."-_

"¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?, vayan preparando sus apestosos traseros porque los voy a torturar. Los hombres lobos no sufrimos de resaca"- Le hace un gesto con sus cejas a Stiles, claro gesto de _'estos creen que soy idiota'_ y el castaño sigue riendo. Ahora no solo por toda la conversación sino también por las cosquillas que la mano libre de Derek le esta provocando, al pasar de acariciar su espalda a juguetear con su costado cosquilludo.

 _"Es cierto. Conseguimos la manera de emborracharnos anoche, no preguntes como, ni quiero recordar todo lo que tuvimos que tomar para eso"-_ Hasta Stiles puede escuchar como el chico hace una arcada, mientras los demás se quejan como si estuviesen muriendo. Definitivamente han logrado una resaca. Derek esta bastante sorprendido y busca apoyo en Stiles para saber como reprenderlos, pero el castaño solo se encoge de hombros, tratando de no soltar la carcajada que lucha por salir _-"Por favor, papi, necesitamos del caldo de pescado de mami para reponernos. Lydia y Allison dicen que es grandioso para esto. ¿Pueden venir a auxiliarnos?"-_  Suplica, de nuevo con ese tono infantil tan tierno, que le ha hecho ganarse el puesto de hijo favorito de Derek.

"Bien. Pero que sea la primera y ultima vez que nos interrumpen con algo así. ¿Entendido?"- A Stiles le encanta como Derek se hace el estricto con ellos, y sonrie mas amplio al ver todas esas expresiones surcar el rostro de su amado hombre lobo.

 _"¡Entendido!"-_ Se escuchan las voces mezclarse en una sola palabra, que hace suspirar sonriente a Derek, para luego cortar bruscamente la llamada cuando al rubio se le olvida hacerlo, y empieza a escuchar como se enfrascan todos en una discusión, acerca de si Erika e Isaac son o no los hijos favoritos. Pero antes de que lo haga, Stiles grita que Erika es su favorita.

"Son un caso perdido"- Dice al lanzar el teléfono lejos.

"Pero son nuestro querido caso perdido."- La dulce voz de Stiles le hace arquear una ceja.

"No debí volver a ser alfa. Hubiese dejado que Scott se jodiera solo con la manada"- Se queja, y lo hace porque sabe que Stiles se pone besucon con él para relajarlo. Justo como ahora.

"Pero hay betas tuyos también. No hubieses podido simplemente haberte hecho a un lado y escaparte conmigo. Ademas Scott es un desastre, tu eres mucho mejor"- Susurra al odio de Derek, estremeciéndolo, pues halagarlo e inflarle el ego, es algo que le pone siempre de buen humor, y Stiles sabe muy bien como hacerlo para usarlo a su favor.

"¿Te hubieses escapado conmigo?"- Pregunta ignorando todo lo demás, emocionado por el simple hecho de que Stiles quiera escaparse con él, de que siempre ha querido irse con él a donde sea.

"Sin pensarlo dos veces."- Susurra amoroso, presionando un dulce beso en los labios de Derek, dejandole completamente derretido de amor, para entonces apoyarse en sus manos y comenzar a levantarse.

"No"- Le sujeta por la muñeca, jalandolo para hacerle caer sobre su cuerpo de nuevo. Inhalando su exquisito aroma mas profundo, mientras frota su barba contra el cuello del castaño, acción lobuna que impregna mas su aroma en el otro y ademas le hace cosquillas.

"Pero debo empezar a hacer el caldo"- Ríe entre cada palabra, deleitando el sentido auditivo de Derek.

"Que se jodan. Nadie los manda a hacer estupideces, pueden esperar un rato. Así sufren y no lo vuelven a hacer"- Gruñe, estrechando posesivamente al castaño.

Stiles sigue riendo y afianza mas el abrazo. Sus ojos ahora fijos en los de Derek.

"Sabes que volverán a hacerlo de todas formas"- Sentencia, calmando su risa al Derek dejar de hacerle cosquilla con su barba.

El hombre lobo rueda los ojos.

"Los consientes demasiado."- Alza sus cejas, echándole toda la culpa con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

"Tu los reprendes demasiado, alguien tiene que consentirlos"- Su voz llena de afecto hacia los miembros de la manada, no pasa desapercibida para Derek y se siente orgulloso de que el castaño lo complete tan perfectamente. Que cubra esas áreas que él no llega a abarcar a veces. Feliz de que sea tan atento, y se preocupe tanto por todos.

"Eres un buen padre"- Sonríe, jalando un poco al chico para poder besarle.

"Tu también. Y esta practica nos esta sirviendo, si algún día quieres que tengamos hijos"- Susurra, tanteando el terreno. Dejando besos por la mandíbula del otro.

Derek siente una gran alegría llenarlo, es lo que mas desea, formar una gran familia con Stiles. Hacer mas grande la que ya tienen. Y lo abraza con mas amor, besandole entusiasmado, mientras Stiles ríe feliz con cada beso.

"Claro que si quiero. He estado pensando en reconstruir la casa, secuestrarte y llevarte a vivir conmigo. Para empezar a incluir nuevos miembros a nuestra familia"- Con los ojos cerrados roza su nariz con la de Stiles. Ambos sonriendo.

"Bueno ¿y que esperas para empezar a reconstruir?, sabes que quiero que vivamos juntos. Es mas, sera mejor que te mudes ya aquí conmigo hasta que la casa Hale este lista, hasta papá lleva tiempo diciéndote que te vengas a vivir conmigo para él irse con Melissa. Y ya sabes que pienso que no es lo mismo solo estar un rato contigo aquí o en el loft. Quiero que te quedes y salgamos ambos por la puerta de esta casa a nuestro nuevo hogar"- Sus manos no dejan de acariciar los brazos de Derek, y su nariz de inhalar la fragancia del hombre lobo.

"Será la casa Hale-Stilinski."- Sonríe, imaginándose la casa en toda su gloria de nuevo -"Tendré que ir a empacar mis cosas y venirme entonces. Les dejare el loft a..."- Se detiene al pensar en los que se quedaran con su apartamento, solos, para hacer desastres -"Pensándolo mejor..."-

"No te vas a echar para atrás solo porque los chicos van a estar haciendo fiestas día si y día también. Sino olvídate de que este que esta aquí, va a romper el sello que evita que tus sobrenaturales espermatozoides me dejen en estado"- Le apunta con un dedo y Derek hace un adorable puchero.

"Solo iba a decir que los mantendré vigilado"- Miente descaradamente, haciendo ojitos de cachorro desamparado.

"Fingiré que eso es lo que ibas a decir"- Hunde sus manos en el cabello negro y vuelve a atacar los labios de Derek -"¿Un rapidito antes de salir de la cama?"- Sonríe travieso con los ojos brillando de deseo.

"Rapidito nada, de esta cama no sales en un buen par de horas, y me importa una mierda si nuestros adorados hijitos estan agonizando por una resaca"- Rueda sobre la cama y apresa a Stiles bajo su cuerpo. Besando cada lunar en el rostro del castaño, hasta llegar a su boca de nuevo, devorándolo en un largo y apasionado beso. -"Delicioso"- Pronuncia al detenerse para lamer sus labios y luego los de Stiles -"Amo el sabor de tus labios, tan suaves como los petalos de un lirio y dulces como el néctar de una rosa"- Susurra con su tono de voz meloso y amoroso, recargando su peso en sus manos a cada la lado de la cabeza de su novio, para poder fijar sus verdosos ojos en el radiante par acaramelado bajo suyo.

Stiles siente todo su cuerpo ser envuelto por una gran calidez, escuchar las palabras lo sonrojan y perderse en la profundidad de los ojos de Derek le hace sonreír.

"Eres todo un cursi, Derek"- Susurra, no queriendo romper el momento tierno que ha iniciado su hombre lobo.

Momento que le hace enamorarse aun mas de él, porque Derek romántico es su debilidad y se derrite como un helado bajo el sol, cada vez que le habla con tanto amor. Con ese tono de voz tan romanticamente seductor.

"Tu me haces ser cursi, porque te amo S..."- De nuevo habla con ese tono tan dulce, pronunciando suavemente el verdadero nombre del castaño. Mismo que conoció una vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, sin esperarlo, sin preguntar, ni Stiles decirle, simplemente lo supo en el instante que cavó profundo en los acaramelados ojos de su chico, y este le susurró con esa simple mirada el nombre. Y Stiles no se sorprendió, ni el mismo Derek, porque era algo que esperaban pasara al darse cuenta, desde ese entonces, que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Y a Stiles le fascina cuando le llama por su verdadero nombre, es el único, aparte de su madre y su padre, que lo conoce, y el único al cual le permite usarlo.

"Nunca dejes de serlo, porque me encanta."- Acuna el rostro moreno en sus manos y lo acerca para presionar sus labios suavemente. Es imposible para ambos dejar de besarse. Sus labios son como dos imanes que se atraen cada vez que están cerca -"Aunque ya lo sabes, y te aprovechas de mi debilidad por ti para usarlo en mi contra"-

Derek se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de una manera que se declara culpable. Y se ve tan tierno, porque hasta a puesto sus ojitos de cachorro otra vez.

"No es como si te quejases demasiado"- Se deja caer de nuevo sobre el alunarado cuerpo de su novio, apoyando un poco su peso sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus piernas para no aplastar al chico, y así poder hundir su nariz en el blanco cuello.

Stiles siente un ligero cosquilleo, pero se muerde el labio para no reírse muy duro. Intentando -en vano- apartar con sus manos a Derek de su cuello. Es tan malvado, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba, con la excusa que lo marca como suyo mientras le olfatea.

"No, ni lo haré tampoco. Porque te amo demasiado"- Logra decir sin reírse, suave y amoroso, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que Derek no deja de presionar su punto sensible de cosquillas.

"¿Así?. ¿Que tan demasiado?"- Y con las preguntas añade unas lamidas al cuello del chico. Sonriendo de medio lado en espera por la respuesta.

"Mas que tu a mi"- Responde con cierto tono de pregunta, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros.

"No puede ser, yo te amo mucho mas"- Stiles sonríe feliz por la respuesta, y suelta un leve gemido, cuando el moreno mordisquea su cuello y gruñe suavemente.

"Entonces nos amamos con la misma intensidad el uno al otro"- Susurra, con la respiración entre cortada, debido a los cálidos besos que Derek esta dejando de por todo su cuello.

"Así es, sin ninguna duda"- Sonríe todo lo amplio que puede, levantando su vista para fijarla en la de Stiles. -"Te amo, jamas me cansare de decírtelo"- Vuelve a usar ese tono suave y amoroso, mismo que le provoca un estremecimiento muy placentero al castaño por todo su cuerpo, aguando sus ojos y dibujandole una radiante sonrisa.

Stiles apenas logra mover sus labios para responderle, cuando de repente Derek comienza un ataque deseoso, ansioso y amoroso, contra el cuerpo del castaño. Con manos, labios, garras y colmillos entrando en acción, estremeciendo cada centímetro de piel blanca para hacer que se arquee y retuerza de placer debajo suyo. Ambos ya bastante excitados, bueno lo estaban desde que despertaran, pero ahora aun mas, con su cuerpos ardiendo por las ganas de fundirse en uno solo nuevamente, y sus penes duros como rocas, rozándose uno a otro lentamente, a cada suave movimiento de cadera que da Derek y recibe Stiles.

"¿Quien es tu papi?"- Suelta de pronto Derek, con un tono profundo y sexual que hace a Stiles retorcerse aun mas de placer. Y este no contesta, al estar gimiendo demasiado agitado como para poder hacerlo, por lo cual el moreno exige una respuesta, enterrando ligeramente sus colmillos, arrancándole un gruñido de placer a Stiles mientras frota ambos miembros con mas fuerza entre ambos. -"¿Quien es tu papi?"- Repite, mas lujurioso que antes, directo al oído del castaño, enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos, a la vez que el chico entierra sus garras en la amplia espalda del hombre lobo, y este ruge excitado.

Ambos están con garras y colmillos liberados, mientras sus ojos resplandecen, los lobunos con un flamante color rojo y los mágicos con una radiante mezcla entre rojo y dorado.

"El Sheriff Stilinski"- Bromea en respuesta, porque simplemente no puede evitarlo, y jura que lo intento, en especial al escuchar lo excitado que esta Derek pero igual se le escapo de la boca.

Y ambos explotan en carcajadas.

"Joder, Stiles. ¿No podías seguir el juego por una vez?"- Logra articular las palabras aun riéndose a mas no poder.

"¿Sorry?"- Se encoge de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior para cortar un poco su risa y así parecer inocente. Derek niega con la cabeza sonriente y le da un beso -"Igual es tu culpa. Eres mi novio, futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos. En vez de usar el _papi_ , que lo único que hace es cortarme el rollo al pensar en mi padre"- Vuelve a reír -"Deberías usar mejor el _¿Quien es tu hombre?_ , así no tendría que bromear. Queda mejor"- Le guiña un ojo y sonrie travieso.

Derek asiente a sus palabras.

"Bien usare ese entonces. Dios, eres todo un caso, mi amor"- Sigue riendo, pues ahora no se puede sacar de la mente el momento gracioso.

"Pero soy tu mas amado caso, querido"- Acaricia el rostro moreno, delineando los labios con sus dedos. Cortando la risa de Derek con su tacto, y este toma las manos del chico para dejar suave besos en sus palmas.

"Por siempre"- Susurra, con una gran sonrisa.

Beso a beso, muy lentamente, retoman el ritmo del momento, con caricias y susurros de amor, presionando sus cuerpos, yendo de movimientos suaves a acelerados, aunque no tanto, ya que Derek quiere hacerle el amor a Stiles lento, para alargar el acto lo mas que pueda, _hacer su magia_ , como dice Stiles cada vez que el hombre lobo se pone en la labor con tanta delicadeza, pues lo hace de una manera que el tiempo a su alrededor se detiene, manteniendolos por horas dando y recibiendo amor. Así que el castaño rompe el sello con un lento movimiento de su mano sobre su abdomen, si van a querer tener hijos, mejor iniciar de una vez a hacerlos. Derek se da cuenta y gruñe complacido, acercándose mas para entrar y llenar a Stiles. Ambos se sienten como si fuese la primera vez, y les encanta. 

Se funden en un tierno beso, preparados para comenzar a fabricar mini Hales y mini Stilinskis, cuando el timbre suena, interrumpiéndolos abruptamente. 

Al olfatear el aire, Derek se da un golpe internamente y ruge bajito molesto, mientras el castaño le ve con el signo de interrogación dibujado en todo su rostro.

"Joder, se me olvido"- Resopla, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Que?"- Pregunta curioso, acercando una mano para acariciar la arruga en la frente de Derek.

"Ayes antes de venir, llame para que te trajeran un ramo de rosas de chocolate. Un regalo atrasado por el aniversario y para disculparme"- Se encoge de hombros, suspirando al ver el brillo en los ojos de Stiles avivarse, pues así como Derek romántico es su debilidad, Derek romántico regalandole rosas de chocolate es aun mas su debilidad. 

"Te amo tanto, ¡gracias!"- Exclama feliz, abrazando fuertemente al moreno entre sus brazos por unos segundos para luego echarlo a un lado, saltando de la cama y salir corriendo a recibir sus chocolates, entre mas rápido los tenga, mas rápido podrá devorarlos, tener uno que otro orgasmo chocolatistico y volver con su romántico y adorable hombre lobo.

Derek logra ver el trasero desnudo de su chico desaparecer por el pasillo, al incorporarse en el suelo, sobándose el golpe en la cabeza y sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Gruñendole a Stiles que recuerde cubrirse con algo antes de abrir la puerta, para luego reír cuando el chico suelto un chillido dándose cuenta de su desnudez. 

Deja caer su cabeza en el borde del colchon, y cerrando sus ojos se concentra en percibir cada movimiento de su querido, hiperactivo y adorado, novio. Acercando su pantalón tirado a un lado de la cama, sacando de un bolsillo una pequeña cajita, jugando con ella en sus manos. _'Ya va siendo hora, hijo.'_ fueron las palabras que el sheriff le dijese un día que estaban de pesca, entregándole la caja que contiene el anillo que esta por ponerle en un dedo a Stiles, para finalmente hacerlo su prometido y así toda la manada alucine emocionada por que sus  _papis_  darán el gran paso. 

Sonríe risueño al pensar en eso, en las palabras que usara, en lo nervioso que seguramente se pondrá, en la respuesta que le dará Stiles, en el beso que sellara su proposición. Y sonríe aún mas al escuchar el silbido de emoción que el castaño emite en la planta baja, justo cuando recibe el gran ramo de chocolate, prácticamente lo ve devorando las rosas sin compasión en su camino de regreso a la habitación. Su delicioso aroma a miel mezclándose con el del chocolate, haciéndole mas irresistible para el hombre lobo. 

"Están deliciosas"- Pronuncia el castaño al pararse en la puerta, sin importarle que tiene la boca llena de chocolate mientras habla. -"Muchas gracias, mi lobito romántico"- 

"Lo mejor para mi sol y estrellas"- Gira su rostro, sonriente, aun jugando con la caja pero manteniendola oculta a un lado, abriendo sus ojos para fijarlos en el níveo y sonrojado rostro de su novio.

Tan perfecto, tan tierno, tan adorable, tan suyo. Porque Stiles es todo para él, le ama sin medida, y no hubo ni habrá nadie que se le compare jamas. Es con él con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida, tener sus retoños, formar una gran familia, _su hogar_.

"Si me sigues consintiendo así, voy a ser un dolor en el trasero cuando llegue a quedar en estado, lo sabes ¿no?"- Derek se encoge de hombros, por mas quiera no puede evitar darle todo y mucho mas, y cuando llegue el momento estará mas que preparado para afrontar todos los caprichos que pueda llegar a tener Stiles embarazado. -"Luego no quiero quejas"- Ríe, y se lanza sobre Derek, cuando este extiende una mano hacia él. -"Tengo un caldo que preparar"- Musita cuando los verdosos ojos se cierran y los fuertes brazos lo apresan, evitando que pueda escapar de su lado. 

Derek gruñe bajito, un sonido que es muy fácil de descifrar _'Me importa una mierda, te quedas aquí conmigo un rato mas'._  

La melodiosa risa llena el aire, la dulce achocolatada fragancia se esparce por el cuarto y el peso de la cabeza castaña recae sobre su pecho. Y Derek se deja llevar por esa sensación de seguridad y calidez.

Mientras Stiles le admira, mordiendo cada pétalo de chocolate muy cerca de la boca del moreno, dejando besos luego de cada mordisco, saboreando esa alegre sonrisa en el rostro del hombre lobo que dormita. 

Sintiéndose feliz de lo que tienen, de estar juntos, de haber vencido todos los obstáculos que se les atravesaron antes del inicio de su relación, de estar seguro que entre sus brazos esta a salvo, feliz y en paz... _En su hogar_. Porque es a él a quien su alma anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, es a él al único al que siempre amara.

Y el brillo de luces en sus ojos, les hacen saber que no están solos, que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, pase lo que pase. Trasmitiéndose mutuamente una cálida sensación de amor con cada abrazo, con cada beso, con cada caricia, como si fuesen una bufanda tejida a mano. 

Haciendo de cada día, un día especial.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, haganmelo saber, y sino, también. Todo es importante para ir mejorando y escribir mas. 
> 
> Sus kudos y comentarios animan, inspiran y alegran.
> 
> Kisses and much love


End file.
